Ten Seconds Before Sunrise
by krsw1151
Summary: Momo makes her way up to the dorm roof one night for a reprieve. She doesn't expect to be joined by someone else. Todomomo


**Its been awhile since I've posted anything. But I'm on break from college right now so I actually have free time now! So hopefully you guys like this and accept my humblest apologies.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Ten Seconds Before Dawn**

Momo knew she would get an earful from Iida if he ever found out she was climbing on the dorm roof in the middle of the night all by herself. He would say something along the lines of, "We are class representatives, Yaoyorozu! Such actions are most unbecoming and set a poor example for the rest of our classmates! Plus. breaking the rules is not hero worthy!"

Or something to that extent.

But Momo couldn't help it. Sitting on the edge of the roof under the stars and feeling the light breeze blow through her hair made her feel good and it calmed her down. There was so much going on nowadays, being up there granted her a reprieve.

She gripped the edge of the roof and let her legs dangle off the side. Her balcony was right below her so if she fell it wouldn't be detrimental, but she was still being cautious.

She sighed softly as she gazed up at the stars. She didn't come up here often, but tonight was one of the few. Nightmares from _that _night still plagued her every now and then and her only reprieve was sitting precariously on the side of the roof. She knew it was silly, letting dreams get to her like this, but that didn't stop her from waking up in a cold sweat and with a rapidly beating heart.

"Yaoyorozu?"

Speaking of a rapidly beating heart. Momo nearly jumped at the voice, spinning her head around fast and gripping the edge with a white knuckle grip. Behind her stood Todoroki who had put a hand up to dispel any fear she had at his unexpected appearance. He looked tired and his hair was sticking up slightly. By the looks of it, he wasn't having a good nights sleep either.

"Oh, Todoroki," Momo sighed. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he dropped his hand. "I didn't expect anybody to be up here," he rose an eyebrow at her. "Especially you."

Momo laughed nervously. "True," she turned back around and tilted her head back again to gaze at the sky. "But even I can be a bit rebellious sometimes."

She heard Todoroki exhale through his nose in a possibly masked snort. She couldn't help but smile. At the beginning, even though they started the same way, he had always been unapproachable. Giving off the whole "stay away from me" vibe. It wasn't nearly as intense as Bakugo, but it was still there nonetheless.

Now she made him laugh. It was a step in getting closer to her classmate, a fact that she was grateful for.

Silence settled between them so Momo patted the spot next to her. "Sit."

Todoroki hesitated for a moment, but he plopped down next to her. He looked at the ground for a few seconds before he joined her in looking at the stars. "There sure are a lot of them."

Momo nodded. "Makes you feel small, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," he broke his eyes away and looked at her. "I've never seen you out here before, Yaoyorozu. Why are you up here now?"

She didn't avert her gaze, not wanting to look him in the eyes. She felt like if she made eye contact, she would say something that could be stepping over a line that shouldn't be crossed. So instead, she shrugged. "Couldn't sleep is all. Thought some fresh air would help." Then she smiled coyly at him. "You know, you make it sound like you come up here regularly. Didn't peg you as a rule breaker either."

Todoroki rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "I think we're both aware of how easily we break rules."

Momo's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that comment. Maybe _that _night was on his mind as well.

She looked at her lap and bit her lip nervously. Todoroki looked at her, concerned by her mood swing. "Are you alright, Yaoyorozu?"

She nodded and offered a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just," she trailed off, not knowing how to word what she needed to say. Todoroki seemed to understand, so he waited for her to continue, eyes boring into her. She turned her gaze and looked eyes with him and whispered, "do you ever have nightmares of..." she swallowed. "_That _night?"

He didn't say anything for a beat. Todoroki averted his gaze, not to the sky or ground but to the horizon ahead. Momo has checked the time before leaving her room and knew dawn was approaching, the sky was already lighting up slightly.

"Sometimes," Todoroki shrugged. Momo's eyes widened in surprise. She had been expecting an answer, but she didn't think that he would give her that one. Everyone had nightmares she knew, but Todoroki didn't seem like the type to admit to it. "I don't really get them much anymore." He went back to looking at her. "Is that why you're up here?"

Momo blushed and looked away, gripping the ledge tighter. "Yeah," she whispered. "I know it's silly and I know much worse things will happen to us once we become heroes but..." she fidgeted slightly. "We came so close to..." she trailed off. She didn't want to say death, she knew that that wouldn't have happened. But...

"It's illogical but sometimes I still feel like we're still in danger. If Midoriya hadn't come up with that plan for all of us to escape safely, it would have only been a matter of time before we were discovered and then they would've-"

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo stopped her rambling and looked down at her hands. She hadn't noticed before but Todoroki's hand was sitting above her own and he was looking at her with a somewhat worried expression. His hand was cold, not freezing but it still sent a shiver up her spine. She wondered for a split second how hot his other hand would be.

He repeated her name and she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. In the early barely there dawn light, his blue eye was becoming electric, almost glowing in the darkness. It was so pretty it almost took Momo's breath away.

"Nothing bad will happen." He said quietly. "We got out of there alive and All Might won. That's all that matters."

She wanted to look away but the intensity in his gaze also made her not to ever want to look away. "I know," she exhaled. "But that doesn't stop the nightmares."

Todoroki nodded. "They probably never will. What's important is that you accept them and grow from them. It'll make you stronger than you already are."

Momo blushed anew at the compliment but paused slightly at what lay behind his words. It sounded like he spoke from experience or was parroting someone else, she couldn't be sure. But right now, she wouldn't push him. Instead she smiled at him, truly happy that she had decided to come up here tonight.

"Thank you, Todoroki. I needed to hear that."

It was hard to be sure in the darkness, but Momo could've sworn she saw a flash of red on his cheeks before he turned his face away. "No problem," he mumbled.

It was then that Momo remembered his hand atop of hers. Deciding to feel bold, she scooted closer to him and pointed out at the horizon. "It'll be morning soon. We're here anyway, do you want to watch the sunrise together?"

Todoroki blinked and seemed to notice where his hand was as well. But instead of removing it, his grip seemed to tighten and a small smile spread across his face as he joined her gaze. "Sure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll have part two up soon.**


End file.
